


Anything He Can Do, I Can Do Better!

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: Supernatural Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute Sam, Dean loves his little brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dean, Loving John, Oblivious Sam, Sam loves his big brother, Slightly Jealous Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: When John teams up with three other hunting families that have kids, of course the kids would bond.What Sam didn't count on was Dean completely ignoring him.What Dean didn't count on was feeling replaced.





	

**Anything He Can Do, I Can Do Better!**

When John teams up with three other hunting families that have kids, of course the kids would bond. It was only natural.

What Sam didn't count on, was Dean completely ignoring him. Like, Sam was happy Dean got along with someone around his age. He was happy Dean finally allowed himself the pleasure of making friends, but Sam was used to being Dean's constant. He was the one thing Dean never _stopped_ paying attention too. Sometimes it was annoying but overall, Sam loved the attention from his big brother as their father isn't really the hug and cuddle type. Maybe once upon a time but not anymore. They were _Hunters_ now. Hunters don't cuddle, talk about their feelings, or cry to their dad's when they need it. And that's where Dean always delivered, no matter what, Dean was Sam's constant as well.

But now Dean has a friend.

And Ryan is a pretty cool dude, only two years older then Sam. He liked the same music Dean did, but he was smart and loved to read. Yet, Dean caught his interest so the two went off with each other, bonding. And Sam, not used to being excluded by his brother, followed them around. He got the hint that Ryan was a bit annoyed with him, yet always gave Sam a smile. Sam never realized Dean was equally annoyed until he snapped.

They were all staying at Bobby Singer's place, either in the Salvage Yard or at a near by hotel, waiting for the last family to come so they could go on a hunt. There was a huge coven of witches and vampires, ultimately destroying small town populations. John, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Ryan's dad Scott, and the Lockland family were going to put in end to it. Unfortunately, Sam was still a bit too young to actually be _going_ on a hunt so the kids were going to be forced to stay with Bobby to train, help with research and be the back up if their parents needed it. But the kids were curious on what the grown ups were going to do, so they (Dean and Ryan) planned to spy on them. Both boys have been trained since they were kids, Sam slightly lacking in that area, and crept by the window, trying to listen in. Sam felt that maybe if he joined, Ryan would be used to him being around and then Dean wouldn't mind. Unfortunately, lately Sam's body has started growing, his limbs becoming longer so Sam was rather uncoordinated as he wasn't used to it. That was the downfall to the mission as Sam tripped over a stray wood beam, knocking into a few tin pots filled with water over. The parents glared at the almost teens and moved to a more private setting.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean snapped, feeling annoyed with his younger brother. Sam winced, feeling the dirty water soak his clothes along with a burning on his knee where he cut himself on the fall.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Seriously dude, you've been following us around for days! We were finally going to hear what they were gonna do! Now their going to be even more on guard! What kind of hunter are you?!"

Sam felt embarrassed tears fill his eyes and the flush of shame on his neck and cheeks from his brother's harsh words. "We were going to find out eventually! Dad said we were going to help Bobby with the research!"

"C'mon Sam, you really think dad's going to need our help?" Dean raised an eyebrow while Ryan shuffled his feet, albeit awkwardly.

"No..."

"Exactly," Dean blew a breath and shook his head. "Look, if you want to research, knock yourself out. _We_ on the other hand, are going to have some fun." Dean nudged Ryan and both boys started walking away. Sam blinked, his heart hurting at his brother's rejection.

"Dean...?"

"Just leave us alone, Sammy! I'm allowed to have friends too, ya know?"

Sam watched his retreating brother's back with his new best friend and felt cold...and it had nothing to do with the water. Looking down at himself, Sam winced at how soaked he was. When he stood, his knee nearly gave out, a red spot rapidly growing at the front of his jeans. Sam sniffed, feeling angry as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Dean was right. Not everything revolved around Sam and Dean  _deserved_  more then _anyone_ a good friend. Sam walked into Bobby's house, surprised to see the man sitting at the counter. Bobby blinked in surprise at the waterlogged, bleeding Winchester. He heard the boys earlier but didn't really know what happened.

"Sam? What happened?"

"I tripped," Sam shrugged, quietly making his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Rolling up his pant leg, Sam winced as it pulled on his bleeding wound. A jagged cut stretched over Sam's kneecap and to the side of his knee. He sloppily dried his leg and bandaged it before taking off his wet clothes. Grabbing a washrag, Sam turned the warm water on the sink and began washing his body. His shoulder had a few bruises forming, along with his ribs from when he fell on the beam. When finished, Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and brought his wet clothes to the Winchester Brothers' shared room and hung them out side the window to dry before taking a short pair of sweat pants and one of Dean's shirts.

Sam quietly exited the room and glanced into the library. His father, along with Ryan's dad sat there, both quietly conversing. Bobby came up from behind Sam and gently pushed him in. Sam let out a small sigh and walked right up to his father. John looked at Sam, eyes narrowed in confusion. His youngest looked so defeated, it was weird since Sam was a ray of sunshine! Sam sniffed again and settled himself next to his dad and rested his head on John's shoulder, nuzzling the man. Despite contrary belief, Sam loved his father very much and respected him. He just hated moving so much because it made Sam feel like he will never belong anywhere. John and Dean got a taste of normalcy and ditched it for hunting. Sam never had that luxury and was forced to through away his choice. But Sam could never hate his dad, and he didn't care if he looked weak right now. He was tired of fighting with the man and Sam just wanted his dad again.

John blinked down at his son in bewilderment, hand coming to gently pet the shaggy strands of hair. He didn't know what to think at the moment but felt instinct take hold, the need to comfort his baby stronger then he was used to. Sam hummed, relaxing against his dad. Scott smiled kindly at John and then at Sam.

"I'm sorry dad," Sam whispered, eyes drooping with sleep.

"For what, Tiger?"

"Everything," He knew John would think of the fighting. John nodded at his son, his stroking becoming more constant.

"Me too, kiddo, me too."

"I think he's asleep," Scott whispered, quietly standing and walking out of the room, smiling brighter then before. John shifted Sam carefully so he was laying down on the couch, and John was sitting on the floor. He stayed with his boy for a little bit, brushing the hair out of his face as he slept, idly wishing Mary were here.

"Sleep well, Sammy," John heaved himself up, covered Sam with a blanket, placed a gentle kiss on his brow before walking out of the room too.

The next time Sam woke up, it was already the next day. His stomach growled, reminding him that he skipped dinner and wanted food immediately. Sam exited the library and to the kitchen, wincing at the pull on his knee. Maybe he should have told his dad about that...but Bobby would have said something, right? Unless he was waiting for Sam to say something...As Sam mused, he didn't realize where he was walking and bumped right into Dean.

"Oh, sorry," Sam whispered, hoping Dean would be in a better mood.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean growled, eyes narrowed angrily. "I was looking everywhere for that!"

Sam flinched and bowed his head, gently tug the hem. "I'm sorry, I was just bo-"

"Nevermind, forget it!" Dean huffed, walking out the door where Ryan waited. They were going to mess around with all the old cars. Sam blinked back the hot tears that wanted to fall and finished the way to the kitchen. John, Scott and Bobby were sitting there, plates steaming along with their coffee mugs. Sam couldn't help himself and walked over to his dad, sitting next to him with a frown. John wasn't used to a Sam that _wasn't_ yelling at him, but accepted it with good graces. Bobby placed a smaller plate of food for Sam who smiled his thanks, taking small bites.

"The Lockland's are arriving today," Dean announced. Sam felt his inners freeze and his appetite rapidly disappear. Now Dean was going to have another friend and Sam was going to be alone. Sam slumped in his chair, sulkily moving his eggs with his fork. A few minutes later, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway had the four of them look out the window. A dark blue '76 CJ5 Jeep drove forward, the door swinging open. A teenage boy walked out, dark black hair and bright green eyes that almost matched Dean's. The other door opened and a pepper colored haired man came around. The teen was tall, thin and had good muscle tone that wasn't overly done and his (presumed) father was the same.

"Jack," John greeted, making Sam start in surprise. When did they walk to the door?

"John!" Jack grinned, pulling Sam's dad into a bro-hug. The others greeted their hellos when Jack introduced his son. "This is my boy Kai. He's 16, about your boys age, correct?"

"Dean is 15 right now, turning 16 in January."

"Ill be 17 in December," Kai grinned, hands shoved in his pockets. His gaze fell to Sam and took on a look of surprise. "And who's this?"

"Oh," John winced as he realized he forgot Sam. "This is my youngest, Sam. He's 11."

"Hiya Sam, I'm Kai." Kai held his hand out, a cheerful smile on his face. Sam took it and felt himself smile. What? It was contagious!

"Sam, why don't you show Kai around?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded and motioned for Kai to follow him into the house. Kai looked around, eyes widening in awe at all the books. His fingers brushed against the heels, amazement in his eyes. Sam watched Kai with curiosity. Usually he was the only one, besides his dad or Bobby, looking through the books but it seems that Kai was just as interested as he was.

"You like books?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I love books," Kai grinned, looking Sam over before winking. "And I bet you do too. You look like a smarty pants."

Sam giggled, cheeks flushing in delight. It felt _good_ to smile again. "Yeah, I get straight A's in class."

"Really? Nice man!" Kai praised, something Sam definitely wasn't used to. If Kai noticed, he didn't say anything but Sam thought his eyes looked a shade darker before they flared to life again. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yes!"

"C'mere," Kai sat down, pulling his backpack over his shoulder and ruffling through it. Sam looked in, curious as ever and was surprised to see two novels and a sketchbook along with what looked to be like a math workbook. "I'm homeschooled but I like doing this stuff in my free time. I'm a bot of a nerd," He didn't look ashamed at the fact, merely at peace with it. Sam 'ohhhed', eyes shinning with happiness that someone was so similar to him and yet so much older. Kai pulled out a slightly worn leather book that looked vaguely familiar before he realized what it was.

"My dad has one just like that!"

"Yep, most hunters do. This is my personal one, separate from my dad's. Its a beastiary." Kai opened it up and handed it over to Sam who blinked in surprise. "Go on, read it!" Kai encouraged.

Sam nodded and started reading the detailed notes on wendigos, werewolves, vampires, something called a kanima? It was all so cool and _he_ was reading it! Dad never let the boys looks at his yet Kai seemed pretty open about letting Sam read it. "This is so cool."

"Isn't it?"

The sound of a door banging open and the thunder of feet racing towards the library made them look up. Kai snatched his book and hid it under one of the pillows and Sam was surprised to see his brother and Ryan even near the library.

"We saw your car out front," Dean panted. He was sweaty and had dirt along his nose and cheek, along with the rest of his clothes. Ryan looked no better except more out of breathe. Kai nodded and introduced himself.

"What year?" Dean asked, curiously. He saw Sam but decided to ignore his little brother for the time being, still pretty upset about yesterday.

"'76."

"The Impala is a '67 Chevy."

The silence penetrated the room and Sam realized Dean was hoping to talk to someone his age about Cars. Only, it seemed Kai wasn't as excited to talk about cars. Not as excited as he been in showing Sam his bestiary. After a while Dean accepted that and nudged Ryan, the boys jogging out again, without so much as a goodbye. And it stung. Sam bowed his head, hands tightening on one of the pillows. Kai frowned at how sad the smallest boy seemed and gently rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Who were they?"

"The one who asked about you car is my brother. The other is Ryan." Sam curled his knees to his chest, hair falling into his eyes, shielding himself from the world. "He's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I kept following him around when he wanted to hang out with his friend. He doesn't want his stupid little brother following him around..."

"Aw, I'm sure that's not it. But tell ya what? Since your brother is so absorbed with playing with his friend, why don't we hang out Sammy?" Kai asked. Sam nearly snapped at Kai, about to tell him to not call him Sammy, but paused. This boy was offering Sam a chance to _not_ be lonely. And he didn't want to be alone.

Sam grinned widely at Kai, nodding his head enthusiastically, "Yeah ok!!"

* * *

When Dean met Ryan, he felt happy that _finally_ someone understands him! Someone wasn't in his family, someone he could actually talk about his problems too because this guy was dealing with the very same ones. Sure, Ryan was two years younger then him, but Dean was used to being around younger kids. He stayed around Sam for years and years, effectively raising his baby brother. Maybe that was why he was feeling the guilt now. He raised Sam to always be dependent on him, that Sam could come to Dean about anything. But he shoved all that in the 11 year olds face, basically telling him to fuck off and leave Sam alone. If Dean said it softer, nicer, Sam would have understood because that is how Sam was! But Dean had to be an ass about it. When the Locklands arrived, Dean was happy to see Kai hang around Sam. Maybe Sam just needed his own friend, even if he was nearly six years older then the boy.

What Dean didn't count on was feeling replaced.

The way Kai and Sam acted sometimes, you would think that _they_ were brothers, not Dean and Sam. And Dean hated it! Sam was _his_ little brother, not Kai's. But he wasn't acting like a good big brother lately so he could see why Sam would seek out some other form of comfort. Dean hadn't felt this way until a week after their parents left of on the trip. Dean was messing with Ryan in the living room when Kai walked in. The oldest teen had his hair brushed to the side, almost shaggy like Sammy's except it held a sense of purpose. Like it was meant to look messy. His greens eyes looked them over before grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, peering curiously around Dean.

"I'm taking Sammy to the bookstore."

_What?_

_WHAT?_

Who did he think he was, calling Sam Sammy?! Sam never let _anyone_ call him Sammy except Dean. That was Dean's nickname for a baby Sam trying to take his fist steps, saying his first words, first day of school. Sam was _Dean's,_ _SAMMY_ was Dean's.

Before Dean could voice any of this, Sam ran down the stairs, jumping from the third step to the spot next to Kai. He wobbled and Kai immediately steadied him, eyes flickering with concern.

"Careful buddy, that knee of yours still giving you trouble?"

_Sam was hurt? Why didn't he say anything?_

"No, just lost balance. You patched me up pretty good, I'd say I'm safe!" Sam smiled his 100 watt smile at what seemed to be a total _stranger_. How close were Sam and Kai anyway?

"That's good. Now go put on a jacket, its chilly."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaai,"

_Nonononono this is all wrong! Why...Why am I an outsider here? That should be me and Sam, not his dude!_

"Go on squirt, the car will still be here when you get back." Sam sighed but rushed to get his jacket before impatiently tugging the oldest teen out the door, rambling about whatever book he wanted. And Dean watched him go, feeling hollow in his chest. Sam didn't even say goodbye to him.

Dean watched closely for the next few days, watching how Kai and Sam interacted, like they have been friends for years...like they were brothers. And it hurt and Dean didn't know what to do. Sam always was with him, always looked up to him. He never had to prove to Sam that he was the best. But now it felt like he had to do something to make Sam pay attention to him, to do _something_. He didn't like being ignored by Sam.

Though technically he wasn't.

Sam still said good morning, waved 'Hi' when they saw each other but other then that, his world was occupied with Kai. Was this how Sam felt when Dean was with Ryan? Dean paused, contemplating this. If this was how Sam felt, then having Dean blow up at him like he did, aw man, the kid must have been so hurt. Dean knew he would of cried, legitimately if Sam dissed him that bad. And now all Dean could see was the soaked, bleeding Sam on the ground, looking up at him with pitiful eyes. God, he _was_ bleeding. But, even though it should have been Dean, at least Sam got it healed.

A sudden shrieking echoed through the house. It was loud and held a slight desperate tone to it and it sounded just like Sam. Dean took off to Bobby's library, he could hear Ryan stumbling after him but he didn't care. Sammy was hurting and Dean needed to save him! What he saw though, made Dean heart ache and jealousy rise. Sam was sprawled along Kai's lap, face flushing bright pink, mouth opened wide in a smile as loud, desperate laughter exploded out of his small body. Kai had one hand wiggling firmly on Sam's flat stomach, fingers gently digging into the soft flesh and making Sam squeal like a girl whenever it moved to his sides. The other hand was stuck under Sam's firmly clamped armpit, obviously driving the smallest Winchester to insanity. Kai had Sam trapped firmly against his chest and Dean wanted to scream in frustration as Sam kept burying his face in Kai's neck to try and hide from the tickling, never succeeding.  

 "Stop it." Dean said, but his voice was drowned out by Sam's laughter which seemed to grow. He kept yelling until it was heard, his screams causing tears to well in his eyes. " _StopitstopitstopitSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!"_

"Dean?" Ryan asked, voice tentative and worried but not the voice he wanted to hear. What pissed Dean off more was that Sam seemed perfectly fine with laying on Kai. Sam, who hated strangers with a passion most days, was perfectly content with laying on a virtual stranger.

"You cant do that to him," Dean growled.

"Do what?"

"Do _that._ You cant do _that_ to him!"

"I'm not hurting Sammy-"

"DONT CALL HIM THAT!" Dean shrieked, eyes narrowed with desperation and anger. "You cant call him that, nobody gets to call him that but me!"

"Dean?" Sam's voice was small, confused and slightly scared.

"He cant call you that, only me. He-He-He's not your brother Sam!" Sam's eyes widened and glanced at the other two in confusion. Dean felt his chest tighten and his head hurt. "He isn't your brother, I am! I'm your brother, your BIG brother! Your mine! Mom gave you to me, your mine!" At the mention of his mother, Sam's eyes grew and filled with tears. Dean couldn't take much more of this, he needed to get out. "I'm your brother, I'm you brother, your brother _bigbrotherbigbrotherimbigbrother-_ " And Dean shot out of the room and out the door, tears carelessly falling down his cheeks. H could vaguely hear Sam shouting his name but he didn't dare look back.

Dean didn't know how far he ran but when he felt he got far enough, Dean collapsed on the ground, broken sobs escaping his mouth. Sam was his, Sam was _his_ brother. He doubted Kai knew that Sam's favorite color was aquamarine because it reminded him of the promise Dean made that one day, they would see the ocean. Or that Sam's favorite food was pudding because Dean used to feed it to Sam whenever he got a toothache as a baby or as a reward for speaking Dean's name correctly for the first time. And while Kai tickled Sam pretty damn good, did he know that Sam was most ticklish on his feet? Or Sam's favorite subject was Science because it helped him with hunts, that Sam craves their approval. Dean knew EVERYTHING about Sam and Kai would never be Sam's brother. Not like Dean was.

"Dean?" A quiet voice asked softly. Dean jerked his head up and gazed at his little brother. Sam was bent at the knees, feet flat on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs and looking up at Dean from under his bangs. Dean couldn't help himself and brushed away the stray hair, cupping Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving Dean's and that made the older brother let out another sob. Sam lurched into his brother's arms, burying his face in Dean's neck, tears also flowing down his cheeks. Dean curled his arms tightly around Sam, rubbing the head full of hair with caring hands and gentle touches.

"S-Sorry Sammy," Dean sniffed, wiping his eyes but not letting go.

"Dean?" Sam pulled back enough to stare at his big brother. "Dean, your always gonna be my big brother."

Dean felt the tears well again but forced them to stop from falling. "I'm so sorry f-for everything these la-last few weeks."

"Hey," Sam snorted, wiping his own eyes. "No chick-flick moments, remember?"

Dean laughed, ruffling Sam's hair and placing a small kiss on his temple, laughing harder at Sam's whine of protest.

"Let's go De."

"Right behind you, Sammy."

 

_~Anything you can do_

_I can do better_

_I can do anything_

_Better then you_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is cute.... the endings shit but I think this overall is pretty good.


End file.
